Flamel's Legacy, Being Magical Year 1
by Lunar-Chakra
Summary: Being magical is tough, you'd think life was easier but really it is just as hard. The Philosopher's Stone is just one of those things that really causes more problems than it solves. Good thing Harry has new friends he can count on.


The Train

I woke up groggy, blearily making my way down the hall towards the kitchen. I thought about how differently everything would be after today.

Every morning like a windup Harry toy, get up, remember not to stetch, put on my glasses, open door, stretch and go make breakfast.

Wake up, bang hand on the wall, slid on glasses, open door, yawn yawn and go make breakfast.

Wake up, make breakfast.

 _Wake up, make breakfast._

 _ **Wake up, make breakfast.**_

 _Wake up, make breakfast_ , go to upstairs closet to prepare for Magic school...

I wonder if I'll get to keep using this room as my closet? I sure hope so, that would be nice. Now that I have Hedwig I'm not sure we'd fit in my room together.

...

The drive to the station is silent both in my head and in the car.

I get out unpack the boot and watch the car drive away.

Color seems to flood back into the word as the exhaust fades away into the horizon. I look down at Hedwig in her cage and smile. I can feel the cold on my nose, I take a head breath and-

"Yeeeeaaah! This is it girl!"

I run around the parking lot like a crazy person, skipping, cartwheel about, and Generally make a complete fool of myself for a few minutes.

Then I notice the cage and quickly sprint over to my things.

Quickly putting my grey beanie back on from the ground where I lost it during cartwheel three.

"Sorry Hedwig, come on girl stretch your wings and get that blood pumping. Then let's go find the train."

I watch as as my small flying friend, makes her own round of the immediate area. I am struck with a pang of envy that feel reflected on my face.

Though it quickly smooths over, can't get into that habit. Besides as I run below her flapping wings it is too hard not to smile.

What must the world look like from up there?

How small do I look?

I resolve to find a way to fly. What is the point of learning magic is I can't fly?

After catching our breath, Hedwig perched on my shoulder, wheeling the trunk behind me with the cage on top I keep up idle conversation with her.

"You know, once I can fly I bet I can learn to out fly you.

Don't give me that look, I'm just saying.

You are already the best flyer around, with you as my teacher I'll surpass you in no time."

Discussion about the merits of flight in cold weather vs. hot weather is interrupted by an odd sight.

The crowd before me is parting like a police officer is in a bad mood. But what I see isn't that at all.

It is a pretty woman with very dark brown hair and glasses.

She's got a gentle smile on her brown skinned face, and her wavy hair is much longer that you generally find in your every day woman.

Definitely longer any of my old school teachers.

Her son is behind her, I'd heard the phrase family resemblance before but never had I seen it so obviously in two people's facial features.

Where I would call my own hair messy, his own jet black hair reminds me more of a picture of Einstein or a tiny lion.

But where his mother has what seems like an aura of kindness, her roughly 13 year old son has an aura of protectivness and a rebellious look about him.

The reason for the parting if the sea is clear now, she is in a glinting silver wheelchair with black plastic bits.

I marvel at the image in front of me, because the son is pushing his mother, and attached to his belt to his own wheeled trunk and is doing it with not too much effort.

Jeeze.

I have trouble mowing the lawn let alone pushing a grown person and dragging a trunk along at normal walking speed. I need to eat more, maybe do some push ups.

I discreetly follow the mother-son pair following in their wake. Not only because it is easier than fighting crowds, but because she had a wand in her lap.

Wait what? One second they were thare. and the next the were gone!

"Did you see what happened?"

Hedwig looks at me like the fool I am for not paying attention.

Well she doesn't have to be rude about it, as I look about the area a crowd made up of a loud red headed family come from behind me.

"Okay girl, pay attention this time... what what?" the family is half gone. This time staring quite intently. I see what I missed so easily, they were literally going into the wall. Magic is so cool!

...

Now alone on the train, Hedwig still on my shoulder. I pull out The Standard Book or Spells by Miranda Goshawk.

Commenting on charms with her as I flip pages and skim it. Looking for anything that catches my eye.

'click'

Goes the door and a bushy mane of hair walks in. I wonder if magical people just have more wild hair? Seems to be the theme of the day.

A pair of perfectly polished shoes 'tap' into the compartment. Smartly pressed clothing pull a regular wheeled luggage and this new person speaks.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger" a hand is thrust before my nose and I go cross-eyed keeping it in focus.

"Would you mind sharing this compartment with me?" I get asked like a tiny banker. Actually I've never seen a human banker, I wonder if they too have perfectly tailored and pressed clothing.

They definitely shoes this shiny that's for sure.

"Hi. Umm, I'm Harry." I stand and meet her firm and very proper handshake and look up at this taller girl. Well actually that's not fair, most people are taller than me.

"I can see you are already rereading your books too, have all the spells you've tried worked for you? I got the color changing charm to work, but I couldn't quite get the right shade of blue for my walls. Who is that on your shoulder? I asked my parents for a pet, and they said yes but o my if I did very well my first year. What about your parents? Did you have trouble getting into the Diagon Alley too? We sure did."

The storm of words wash over me, and I look to my left at Hedwig.

Who as usual looks unperturbed at the flightless around her.

I get a few words in edgewise, but generally let her come to her own conclusions if she doesn't pause for an answer.

While telling me about the Granger family trio to Diagon Alley.

'click'

Goes the door, and a older girl in robes with yellow highlights with pink hair opens the door.

"-nd you just can't do that. Understand?"

"Yes." replies a defiant voice

"Now sit in this compartment, and I'll clean up the mess. Ooo you are so lucky school hasn't started yet.

Don't let me catch you making trouble this year, understand?"

"...Yes." this time a little guilty sounding

With a final glare at the person behind her, and a thanks and smile at us for taking this trouble maker off her hands.

She turns and walks off, brandishing her wand like a sword and heading towards the front if the train.

Standing in the hall, glaring at her retreating back. The wild haired boy from earlier gets into the compartment.

"Hey, I'm Chris. What are your guy's names?" the defiant look melts always and he greets us with an easy grin sitting next to Hermione.

Seeming a bit out out at being interrupted, she crosses her arms and asks instead. "Why was she so mad at you?" with a cute little huff at the end.

Instead of being put out with her tone, his easy grin turns into a full blown one.

"I was trying to make a potion. But I got interrupted so it ended up spilling all over the compartment I was in before."

Gesturing with his hands in stirring motions and miming a small explosion at matching points in his tale.

Hermione's hair seems to be fluffing it self up like Hedwig does when she preens so I quickly interrupt.

"Hi Chris, I'm Harry James Potter." hoping that using my full name will seem odd enough that it will distract Hermione.

It sort of works

"Nice name, well if were going full intro then I'm Christian Uriel Rosa."

Ignoring the build up of the storm next to him facing me with his eyes that are so dark brown they look black.

Though I can see amusement reflecting back at me.

"So my new friend Harry, any thoughts on the school houses?"

I feel a rush of warmth at that easy statement. From no friends, to befriending a giant who gave me my first real birthday present.

Now two new friends a day later? Hogwarts really is magic, and I haven't even gotten to it yet!

"Not really I know there are houses, but not much about them."

"Well me and my Mom talked about them a bit with a nice Indian couple with twins at the International Portkey terminal for a bit. Want the quick lowdown? Their family has been magical for awhile so they knew alot" Gesturing all the while with his busy hands.

"I don't know what a Portkey is, but sure that would-"

"How rude!" Hermione finally explodes glaring so intently I worry that she might cast a spell with her eyes.

But the large boy just meets her eyes, and replies easily. "Maybe, but at least me and Harry have names Ms. Nameless." pointing at himself and me with his palms, shrugging while looking at her.

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger, and I'll thank you to remember it." crossed arms now tapping her fingers in a quick tempo.

"Well Hermione, nice to meet you."

There's an awkward pause at the sincerity in his tone and his unaffected manor.

'cough' I quickly try to break the stare down they are having "So the houses right? What do you two know?"

"Well according to that couple-"

"Wait aren't you a second or third year?" Her fingers aren't tapping anymore at least.

"Nah, just always been bigger than most people my age." With a shrug before sitting forward getting started with his quick review.

"Anyway, from what we were told there are four houses. Supposedly to foster competition, but still promotes unity or something like that.

There's Slytherin, that's the green one with the snake. It's represented by water, and promotes cunning and adaptability.

There's Ravenclaw, that's the blue one with the raven, It's represented by air, and promotes understanding, and wit.

There's Hufflepuff, the badger one with yellow like that girl from earlier, It's represented by earth, and promotes patience, and honor.

And then Gryffindor, the lion one with red, It's represented by fire, and promotes nerve, and bravery.

Cool right? What about you Hermione, know anything else?"

With a small huff shshe shakes her hair out and returns to sitting with her hands in her lap.

"Well I've read about it in one of the books my parents got me. Your descriptions were a little different but they matched up.

I for one want to be a Gryffindor, the headmaster of the school is one of the most accomplished wizards in the world, and I for one think it speaks highly of the house."

Chris raises one of his browns and looks at me, attempting to say something with the look. I nod my head in agreement even though I have no idea what he meant by it.

"Well any of then sound good to me" I waffle for a second "I've been thinking about flying alot so maybe Ravenclaw for me?"

Internally I'm smacking myself in the head, flying? Ugh, good job Harry. But outside my head I maintain my neutral look, as I've practiced.

Chris narrows his eyes at me for a split second, and then grins again I almost convince myself that I was seeing things.

Hermione goes on about the history of the houses and notable wizards and witches of each house, even pulling out her book Hogwarts a History so we can look at the house heraldry.

As conversation flows mostly from Hermione, with bits added from the. with of us every now and then. With a small break for sugary snacks once the food cart passes by.

I lean back and think to myself, as we begin to slow down as the sugar wears off. I doze lightly and for the first time I can remember I am excited for the next time I wake up.

... ... ...

 _Well there's chapter one done. For this story I've decided to do something a little differently. No planning far ahead let it be an organic growing thing a few chapters at a time. The inclusion of the OC was something I reluctantly had to do, none of the names or backstories work for the point of view I wanted to include. Though I did try writing it with Anthony Goldstein, it just didn't work._

 _Chapters will switch between character POV and 3rd person. I'm still not sure if I want to switch mid chapter or not. I'll have to put some thought to it._

 _The two goals of this story are to explore how being magical and culture clash, as well as getting my dear readers to feel anger, sadness, and joy along with the characters._

 _Action scenes will probably not be all that prominent in the first year. Though hopefully I can create exciting tension for readers without it._

 _I type this on my phone so, if you see any mistakes. Or perhaps think my word choice is off for an age group, or something similar please share those concerns with me. I deeply appreciate it if you do._

 _Well thank you reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter._


End file.
